


Heirloom

by MeadowRue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Parseltongue, Parseltongue Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowRue/pseuds/MeadowRue
Summary: „I don't think that's what Daddy had in mind when he gifted you that heirloom...“Albus grinned wickedly and winked at his fiancé. „Who knows...“Albus can speak Parseltongue, Scorpius has a Parseltongue kink, Draco Malfoy is a proud father-in-law.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	Heirloom

It was a statuette of silver-plaited bronze sitting on a green cushion of velvet. A serpent, its thick body coiled up, the beautiful head reaching up with a delicate tongue and small emeralds as eyes.

„It's...it's beautiful,“ Albus breathed and couldn't decide where to look. Normally, he wasn't the one to be caught by emotions, but the fact that his future father-in-law was willing to gift him this beatiful piece of art that had been in possession of the Malfoy family for centuries...

„Isn't it?“ Draco smiled.

That's when Albus got a grip of himself and tore his eyes away from the statuette. „No, Draco. I can't take it.“

The blond snorted and put a hand on Albus's neck to gently squeeze him there. „Of course you can. I want you to, Albus. Or else you insult me.“

Albus sighed, biting his lip. „But it's a Malfoy family heirloom – “

„And when you marry my son in spring you are, also officially, a Malfoy,“ Draco insisted, and Albus had to smile when he thought about that. About his Scorpius and their marriage and that they were engaged... At a very young age, but then again they had been a couple for three years and friends for even four more.

„Besides,“ Draco began, „At the moment, you're the only one who can really make full use of it.“

Albus threw Draco a questioning look. The blond only grinned.

„Speak to it,“ he said, and Albus understood.

Full of excitement now, he turned back to the statuette and locked eyes with the serpent. His own green eyes were focused and the words came out in a soft whisper.

„Sssahhja isshhh... _Hello, my friend, I'm Albus. Albus Severus Malfoy. Do you want to come with me?_ “

The snake lifted its head, uncoiled its body, and Albus could hear Draco gasp and stand a step back.

„It really works...,“ he whispered.

Albus grinned and offered the snake his arm onto which it slithered before coiling around it...

  
  


„Gosh, it's moving!“ Scorpius cried with excitement when Albus had set the heirloom down on their bed at the flat and told his fiancé proudly that he had to show him what his dad had gifted to him.

„Of course it is,“ Albus chuckled. „Wanna take it on your hand?“

Scorpius's eyes widened and he looked fascinated and happy, just the way Albus absolutely loved him. „Can I? Does it come to me?“

„It does everything I tell it to do,“ Albus smirked and gave his fiancé an intense look before starting to speak to the serpent.

He knew that Scorpius loved it when he spoke Parseltongue. Surprisingly, it turned him on. The blond always got goosebumps when he heard his soft whispers and shook with pleasure.

Like now, when the serpent slithered onto his hand and up his arm, because Albus told it to.

„I-it's warm...“

„Yes. When I make it move, it gets pleasantly warm. And when I stop talking to it for a while, it goes back to solid.“

Scorpius gasped as the snake curling around his arm from wrist to shoulder froze suddenly and was all the motionless statuette that Albus had sat down onto the bed earlier.

„Oh no! Now you've caught me,“ Scorpius giggled.

Albus grinned and knelt down on the bed next to him. He leaned in for a kiss, taking Scorpius's cheeks in his hands and licking the insides of his delicious mouth with his tongue until his fiancé whimpered sweetly.

„Sssshhassshhja...“ He could feel Scorpius tremble underneath his hands as he told the serpent to move on, and as it reached his neck and slipped underneath the collar of his shirt, the blond gasped wonderfully.

„Albus...“

„It likes you,“ he grinned, kissing those pretty lips again until they were pink and Scorpius was panting, his beautiful eyes all dark with lust.

„I like it too.“

Albus grinned smugly and started to open Scorpius's shirt from the top, where the end of the serpent's body was still looking out while its head rested over the blond's belly button.

„Mmh, yesss... _go on_. Isssshhh kasssshhaa...“

It moved further on his command, wriggling a bit, because it was thick in the middle and Scorpius's shirt was tight around his belly, but when Albus had opened all the buttons and continued with his fiancé's belt, its head popped through the waistband of the lime-green trousers, making Scorpius hiss for a change.

„O-oh Sweet – Albus!“ He bit his pretty lips and threw his head back. „A-are we really d-doing this...?“

Albus gently kissed his neck and started to nip the pale, sensitive skin. „Yes, baby, you seem to like it.“

Scorpius moaned quietly.

„Do you?“

„Yess...!“

Albus chuckled softly, then he told the serpent, his lips pressed to Scorpius's pulse, to get rid of his fiancé's pants.

Which the obedient bugger did, but by coiling up inside of it from head to tail until the material ripped apart.

„A-Albus, you...!“

„Oops. Should have been a bit more specific about that...“

„Shiiit, Al – Salazar...!“

Albus licked his lips, his eyes glinting. „Mmh, you look _absolutely_ delicious, baby.“

Scorpius was nearly naked, his trousers pushed down to his knees, his shirt slipping from his shoulders, and he had a beautiful silver snake wrapped around his even more beautiful, hard, pink cock.

„But I'm not sure if I should be jealous. It seems to enjoy it a bit too much for my taste...“

Scorpius only bucked his hips and the serpent had to hold on to him to not get thrown off.

Albus grinned. „Let's see how refined this piece of magic is and if it can lick you.“

This time, he was more specific, telling the serpent to lick, but under no circumstances bite his fiancé, and with a weird fascination he watched how it uncoiled its head, leaving the middle part of its body firmly wrapped around the cock, and sticking out its fluttering silver tongue to dab the dribbling tip.

Scorpius whimpered and whrithed between the sheets, and Albus watched with awe how his gift smeared the pre-cum across the pulsating flesh, but, of course, couldn't really lick it off, because there was no real mouth and no real anything behind the opening you could see.

„M-more...,“ Scorpius whined, and Albus chuckled.

„I'm afraid our new friend can't give you more. Has no proper mouth. But I think I have one.“

„Yess...!“ his fiancé begged, „Please...“ And he was so pretty when he begged.

Albus pulled off his t-shirt, then he told the snake to back away and instead concentrate on giving the beautiful cock a good squeeze. It was hot to see how with every new hiss coming from his lips, there was a new drop of pre-cum oozing out.

„Let me have a try, baby, and tell me if you like it more,“ Albus suggested, and bent down to lick the delicious fluid from Scorpius's sensitive slit.

At once, his fiancé's hands were in his hair, tugging at it, while one pleading moan after the other left his lips.

„Y-yes! Oh sweet – So much better, you're so much better – please... _more_...!“

Albus couldn't deny Scorpius anything when he was pleading oh so sweetly, so he took him deeper, until his lips met the body of the snake, and began to suck.

Scorpius mewled with pleasure and his beautiful thighs quivered under Albus's touch, so he was sure his fiancé would be ready to come in a few more seconds.

But Albus had other plans.

He let go of him, even if he had to deal with the disappointed look on Scorpius's face.

„D-don't stop...Albus...“

„Oh, I don't stop. We've only got other plans for you, baby. Haven't we, Snaky?“

He pulled out his wand and, its tip pointed at his left hand, conjured some lubrication. It wasn't exactly an easy spell, but with as much practice as he had, it came quite easy to him.

He could see his fiancé watching him intently while he spread the lube on both of his hands, and when he started to speak to the snake again, he gave a cute, little gasp that told Albus he knew exactly what he had in mind.

Following his soft hisses, the serpent uncoiled from Scorpius's cock and came to him, gathering its long body in his lap. Then, it slithered between his hands from there. Its head first, which moved on, back to Scorpius's thigh, its whole body following, until it was covered in lube from head to tail.

When it now wrapped around Scorpius's dick, he could buck his hips and it would move slightly, giving his cock a nice friction. Its tail lay still unwrapped on Scorpius's thigh, and Albus was eager to tell it to slide across his balls and then seek the hole beneath.

„ _When you find it, push in. Slowly, very slowly, but a few inches. Ten. But slowly._ “

„Oh, Salazar!“ Scorpius moaned, „H-have you just told it to f-fuck me?“

Albus chuckled. „Not yet. But I will inform you when I do. Maybe you'll learn a few useful Parsel phrases.“

„Oooh, it's there!“ Scorpius interrupted him with a squeal, „I-Its tail – m-eeh!“ He bit his full, pink lips, and Albus could watch a blush spread from his chest up to his neck and onto his cheeks.

The other incredible sight was his butthole being penetrated by a shiny silver serpent's tail, in a surely agonizing slowliness that made Scorpius's whole body tremble.

„Is it good? Are you alright, baby?“ Albus wanted to be sure, but his fiancé's blurted: „Yes! Yesyesyes!“ was enough of a reassurance.

„I told it to go ten inches,“ he whispered, pressing one hand to Scorpius's pale belly. „Let's see if a statuette can count.“

Scorpius made a strangled sound, tearing at the bedsheet and throwing his head back, while the snake wriggled its way into him, reaching a part of its body now that had probably the girth of Albus's erected penis.

„Alright still?“ he asked, and had to grin when Scorpius begged for more.

„Oh, there is plenty more,“ Albus promised and watched with awe how the serpent uncoiled from around his fiancé's leaking cock until there was only one ring of body left around it.

„ _Stop_ ,“ he decided to tell the snake, which probably _couldn't_ count and was now beginning to stretch Scorpius's hole with the thickest part of its body, before it came to a halt at his words.

„Are you okay, baby?“ he asked one more time, kneeling over Scorpius so he could caress his hot cheek with his thumb and look him in the eye.

Those were dark grey with sparks of blue, and definitely shone with lust, even if they had some problem focusing on him properly.

„Jah,“ Scorpius panted, „D-don't stop talking – f-fuck me, please...“

Albus licked his lips and couldn't resist dipping down for a long, deep kiss, into which Scorpius whimpered desperately.

„You want my snake to fuck you?“ he asked then, his lips still brushing Scorpius's.

„J-jah...oh f-fuck, yes...yesss... _please_ , Albus!“

Albus grinned smugly and pressed a soft kiss to his fiancé's forehead. Then he brushed his lips along his temple until he reached Scorpius's ear in which he breathed, when he told the serpent to do just that.

„Now I've told it to fuck you,“ he added in English, gently biting Scorpius's ear. „Just so you know.“

But his fiancé couldn't answer anymore, because the serpent had already begun to move: slowly out a few inches, and in again with a faster push, just as Albus had ordered it to, and elicited a soft whimper and a loud moan from Scorpius.

Fascinated, Albus listened to the squishy sounds and the moans and watched Scorpius's face contort with every thrust.

„O-oh yes – Al – Albus, s-so good...!“ his fiancé moaned and tried to pull him closer.

„Yeah? Is it good, baby?“

„Yes, yes – i-it's _so_ good! S-so big a-and deep... G-ah, more...please, I need to...I...“

Albus ignored his pleas. „Better than me?“ he whispered and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

Scorpius – grinned. He was writhing and whimpering with pleasure, but he managed to grin, and it looked so fucking _devious_.

„Maybe... I-I don't know, I think I n-need a direct comparison...?“

„Oh, you little...!“

Albus couldn't believe it. His fiancé made him jealous of a stupid silver statuette!

He hissed for the snake to move faster, kissed Scorpius's lips hard, sucked his neck, and let his fiancé pull his black hair when the pleasure building up inside of him got too much and he couldn't even beg for release anymore.

Oh, and he had thought about letting the snake rub its head over the crown of his cock, but no, not anymore.

All Scorpius got was the writhing snake's body coiling around his dick and thrusting into him, and Albus's sucks and bruising kisses – and his hisses, Parsel mixing with English, when he told the serpent to go on „ _go on, go on, he's close,_ fuck him, _go on..._ “

Scorpius nearly ripped out Albus's hair when he started to quiver, to shake, to cry, and come undone with his perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed, his eyes glinting and half closed, his cheeks so red, and his deliciously pink lips forming a soundless 'o'.

Albus needed several tries to tell the serpent correctly what he wanted it to do, because he was so enraptured by the view.

„ _Stop. Pull out – slowly! Slowly, gently, pull out, now!_ “

He held Scorpius's face between his hands while the blond trembled and gasped and looked oh so satisfied and content, giving a small sob when the last bit of serpent left his body with a rude squishing sound.

„ _Coil up like I put you on the bed. And don't come close anymore._ “

„Uh...,“ Scorpius made, turning his head to the side and watching how the serpent slithered from between their bodies and coiled up at the end of the bed. „You're making it leave already?“

„You look at me now, baby,“ Albus took his fiancé's chin between his fingers and turned his head back to him. „Only me.“

Scorpius's grin was back. He looked much too exhausted and pliant to pull it off as devious as before, but Albus got the idea.

„Could it be that you're jealous?“ he asked with his sweet voice. „Of a statuette?“ He bit his lip. „Which fucked me?“

Albus snorted and opened his jeans. „It fucked you because I told it to.“

„Mmh, and you quite enjoyed it, didn't you?“ Scorpius noted the obvious, because, Merlin, he was so hard for him... „Enjoyed how your fiancé comes by that toy up his arse?“

Salazar, he looked absolutely divine how he lay there between the dark green sheets, his arms stretched above his head, his skin so pale, his cum on his belly, his hair so fair, his eyes, his lips, his pink hole –

When Albus kicked his trousers and pants to the floor and came back sitting between those gorgeous thighs, Scorpius's grin vanished and was replaced by a puzzled look on his face. „Er...Albus, what are you – ?“

Now it was Albus who grinned. „You wanted a _direct_ comparison. Remember?“

Scorpius's eyes widened, but after seven years, he knew him well enough to notice that it wasn't fear or shock – not only shock, at least, but also a spark of interest that always gleamed in those grey-blue eyes when they were about to do something adventurous.

„Alb- No, I'm still – it's gonna be – “

„Sshhh, it's gonna be incredible,“ Albus promised and gently stroked his fiancé's thighs before he pressed in with one smooth thrust.

They both moaned, Scorpius's moan sounding more like a sob, and Albus searched his face for any sign of resentment, but there was only bliss.

„You – you're gonna be the death o-of me A-Albus Severus P – “

He stopped there, because Albus had pressed a finger to his lips.

Scorpius let out a sweet chuckle, bit his finger and then ended, correctly: „Malfoy...“

„That's right, baby,“ Albus whispered, „But before I marry you, I'm gonna fuck you and show you that I'm so much better than that cheep snake.“

Scorpius actually giggled. „I think we have to talk about your idea of manliness and – o-o-ohh...!“

He chocked on his giggles when Albus pulled back and thrust into him, and it took only seconds until his soft cock stirred again and his mouth went slack, because in comparison to a brainless statuette, Albus had a general idea of human anatomy and knew his fiancé inside out, including the right spot to hit to make him see stars.

„Yess,“ Albus hissed, when Scorpius pulled him down and wrapped his legs around his back, because he loved those beautiful thighs, as he had told his fiancé a million times. He could die with them wrapped around his head.

Their bodies ground together, meeting each other with every thrust, their limbs entangled and their tongues entwined, and when Albus pulled his head up to get some air and distance to not spill his load any second, he hissed in Parseltongue, making Scorpius mewl.

„W-what – what are y-ou, oh!“, the blond tried to ask something Albus understood even though his question remained unfinished.

„I'm – telling it t-to fuck off.“

Scorpius made a sound that could have been a laugh, if it hadn't been caught in Albus's next deep thrust.

They kissed again, sloppy, messy, but that's what they needed, and Albus wrapped a hand around his fiancé's already leaking cock. Just that, not more, because the snake hadn't given him more there either, just his fingers squeezing him tightly, while he put everything he got in those next thrusts.

He could feel Scorpius's thighs start to quiver, his fingers digging into his back, his huffs getting more eratic, and that's when Albus's thought it save to let go.

He let his bucking hips think for him and dived in in this vision of Scorpius's pretty face filled with pleasure and pure lust, until, seconds later, he felt his orgasm rippling through him and he came with a loud moan, burried deep inside his fiancé, who clenched oh so sweetly around him and spurted on both of their bellies.

When Albus came back to his senses, he noticed that Scorpius had his eyes closed and lay outstretched beneath him, a faint smile of happiness on his lips.

His hole and his legs quivered, when Albus slowly pulled out, and he made just the sweetest sound, before his pretty lashes lifted from his pink cheeks and the most beautiful being on earth blinked at him.

Albus beamed with pride and joy, like only Scorpius could make him feel, and lay down beside him.

Immediately, the blond snuggled closer and Albus was happy to take him into his arms and hold him close for a long, sweet kiss.

When their lips separated again, Albus nudged Scorpius's perfect nose with his. „And?“ he asked.

„And what?“ Scorpius grinned.

„Who was better?“

The blond chuckled, before he tried to look serious. „Well,“ he began, „After exhaustive tests and in-depth studies, I came to the conclusion that you, both, deserve an A+.“ He smiled sweetly. „But I think I'm gonna marry you.“

Albus snorted, but couldn't help but kiss Scorpius and just tell him that he loved him more than anything in the world.

„I love you too. You idiot. You shouldn't always believe what I say. I'm a Slytherin. And a Malfoy.“

Albus grinned. „Yeah, and I'm an innocent little lamb...“

Scorpius bit his lip, but couldn't stop from smiling. „I enjoyed it, nevertheless. Even though I don't think that's what Daddy had in mind when he gifted you that heirloom...“

Albus grinned wickedly and winked at his fiancé, proving all the more that he was more of a Slytherin and a Malfoy than could be good. „Oh, your dad's wicked. Who knows...“


End file.
